First Time
by Nuki Mouse
Summary: This is the story about Chip and Gadget’s first time, told in a most tasteful manner. Squeal to Thoughts on Paper, now rated M


This is a Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers fanfic written solely for the fun of it. I do not own any of the characters; I just borrowed them from Walt Disney.

This is the story about Chip and Gadget's first time, told in a most tasteful manner.

First Time.

By Nuki Mouse

Enclose the thoughts of the character

"Are they all gone yet?" came the conspiratorial whisper from out the workshop door.

"I think so..." was the quiet answer from the stealthy form creeping down the darken hall.

"Are you sure? Gee wiz, I don't want them to catch us doing this!"

"Let's see..." The faint outline started counting off on his fingers one-by-one in the dim light. "Monty's at the docks, waiting on that Swiss cheese shipment. Zip is stirring up the old Honey Pot tonight…" his voice broke off at the sound of a shocked gasp, as his girlfriend figured out just what he meant, he could almost hear her blushing. "Excuse me Miss Prim and Proper..., the Royal Consort Zipper is spending the night with Queenie," He added, taking a courtly bow in her direction.

"It's a Friday, so Dale and Foxy are at that quadruple Creature Feature at the Drive-in…," he stopped and thought for a second. "Yep, that's all 4 of them. Unless Dale and Foxy have another fight, we're all alone for at least the next five hours."

"Good Golly, give me 15 minutes and I'll meet you in the TV lounge."

Gadget quickly ducked into the bath and immediately began to freshen herself up, I want to be absolutely perfect for Chip! . After insuring her breath was baby sweet and her body immaculately clean, Gadget checked her face and wondered if she should at least try a little make up, but settle for only some lip stick and light eye shadow. She then dabbed some of the expensive perfume she "borrowed" from Foxglove behind each ear and on several other... strategic locations..., before slipping on the special surprise she bought just for tonight's private session.

He won't know what hit him! Gadget thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The sheer silk garment was a translucent blue in color with a plunging neckline and it fitted tightly in all the right places. From the waist down, it had slits along each thigh, guaranteed to show off her legs to the max. I hope I don't give Chip a terminal nosebleed! she giggled. 

Down in the TV lounge, Chip quickly disabled the one and only security camera and microphone hidden inside. It's a good thing that Gadg installed those over-ride switches, she'd never do something like this if there was the slightest chance it might get caught on camera. 

Of course Chip realized Gadget would rather use her own bedroom for this, but given her roommate Foxy's keen sense of smell and her habit of using the bedroom widow as a door, a clandestine rendezvous in the common room worked out so much better, well… safer.

Chip glanced out the open doorway, checking to make sure his new fiancée was still inside the bath. I guess I should get all fancied up for her, Chip thought as he gave his mouth a shot of breath spray and sniffed both pits, looking for any undue body odor. Grabbing a damp towel from the kitchen, Chip wiped away any dirt or grime from his face and arms, then slathered on a goodly amount of Monty's favorite aftershave he swiped from the medicine cabinet.

Next, Chip checked over his choice of attire, a fur trimmed leather flight jacket and a fedora (no surprises there!), but for once a he added a fancy dress shirt and bowtie. Satisfied, Chip then made sure everything else was ready for tonight's activities.

OK, I put away all Dale's video games, pushed the coffee table out of the way, I swept the floor and fluffed the cushions on the couch, got some refreshments ready... he mentally checked off each item on his fingers again. The CD's set up and I got just the right music... as he started the player and adjusted the volume.

He felt a wisp of a breeze and it carried a faint fragrance of jasmine with it. She's here! Chip realizes as he spun around to face her.

"Oh-h… w-wow-ie…" was all Chip could stammer out as his eyes took in the vision of beauty standing before him. His heart raced and he felt suddenly lightheaded and warm all over as a ridiculously broad grin broke out on his face. Chip's mouth gaped open then closed several times while his eyes bugged out, and he tried to speak but no discernable words came forth.

Gadget smiled as she blushed a rosy red at the sight. Oh my, he looks like Monty when he smells a good vintage of Gouda Cheese! She slowly walked over to him and with a twinkle in her eyes seductively asked, "What's wrong Chipper, Fat Cat's got your tongue?" she squealed like a certain young love-struck squirrelette and tried to hug him

'Ga-ga-Gadget, are you s-sure you w-w-want to do thhis?" Chip finally managed to stutter out after falling backwards onto the sofa.

Gadget nods yes as Chip slowly stands up, straighten his clothes and puffs out his chest in a vain attempted to regain some of his lost male dignity. "Gee wiz, I think we have to, Chip. After our wedding, everyone will be expecting us to do it."

"The wedding..." Chip replied, thinking of the openly dreaded (and secretly anticipated) event, tentatively scheduled for the end of the year. "Yea, they'll all be spying on us, to see how well we… um… well…"

"Sucks, that's why I want to do it now, while no one is around" Gadget admitted. "If we mess it up our first time together, Foxy will never let me live it down."

"Nor Dale" Chip admitted, "But you're right; Foxglove would barge right in and show us just what we were doing wrong."

"Good Golly, Foxy wouldn't do…" Gadget started to defend her friend, but then thought about it. "You're right, that is exactly what she would do."

"Sweetie, Let my Darling Dale and I show you newlyweds how it's done!" Chip teased in a breathy falsetto voice.

Gadget laughed, "And I suppose you're already an expert at it?"

"Of course, I'm a Maplewood after all." Chip replied with a cocky grin. "It was expected of me."

SLAP "Chip Maplewood" Gadget seethed as she pulled her arm back, "if you think I'll just stand her while you brag about your past…"

"NO!" Chip cried out as he fled out of arm's reach, a bright red paw print visible on his cheek. "You got to believe me Gadg, I'd never really done this with a girl before!"

"HOLY SMOLIES, you mean you done it before with a BOY?" Gadget shrieked as she chased the fleeing Chipmunk around the tree house. "DON"T TELL ME THOSE DARN RUMORS ABOUT YOU AND DALE ARE TRUE!"

"NO NO NO! I haven't done it with anyone, least of all Dale! I've only done it alone!" he yelled during his desperate attempt to stay out of arm's reach.

"By yourself?" Gadget asked with a puzzled expression on her face, as she came to a sudden stop. "I mean you CAN do it alone… I guess." Gadget blushed slightly as she remembered some solo sessions of her own. "But it really takes two to…, well, to…," she stammered as her blush deepen.

It was now Chip's turn to blush, "Well…, I always had a very active imagination," he confessed.

"Golly gee wittigers, I never thought you be one to fantasize an imaginary girlfriend."

Chip cocked his head as if trying to decide something, She'll really think I'm a weird if I tell her the truth. but then sighed. "Nah, I just used one of Mom's old outfits, stuffed with leaves. A few modifications and it made a passable stand-in."

Ohmygosh, I'm marrying a pervert Gadget giggled. "But how did you know if you were… uh… doing it right?"

Chip pulled a well-worn and dog-eared book from a nearby hiding space and handed it to Gadget. "I kind of borrowed this, uh… training manual," he explained. "It shows all types of different ways, fully illustrated."

The tome fascinated Gadget, she heard of such books before but had never seen one before close up. Trust Chip to find one she thought, flipping though it before coming to a certain earmarked page. Her eyes opened wide while looking at the illustrations on that page. "Golly, is this the one you want us to try?" Gadget asked, holding up the book so Chip could also see it.

"Yeah, I'd figured it'll be the best one, for our first time. Most… um… traditional way." Chip confirmed, taking the book away from her and setting it down next to the CD player, as he turned the music up slightly.

"How do you think we should start this?" Gadget bashfully asked as Chip moved to embrace her.

"I'll show you." Chip answered, reaching out shyly and took her hand, showing Gadget were he wanted it to go and felt her moving closer. He began to move his hands over her sides, slowly at first and with plenty of fumbling.

"Is this right?" Gadget asked as she leaned into him and nuzzled his neck, just to see him blush.

"Yes-s-s." He answered and smiled while moving against her, showing Gadget what to do with his eyes, hands, and body. And she responded. They moved closer, as their instincts threaten to overwhelm them, Gadget following Chip's every movement as he whispered encouragements and directions.

"Yee-Oow-ch…" Suddenly Gadget cried out loudly in pain as Chip arms snaked around her backside and pulled himself tightly into her.

"Are you ok?" Chip stopped and asked red-faced after he heard Gadget cry out, realizing what just happened, and started to pull away, "I didn't mean it to hurt you, I just got carried away. I should have been more careful."

"My gallant idiot…" she mumbled, pulling him back. Gadget realized she might have these… difficulties… her first time. That was one reason why she wanted to do this now, in total privacy. She only hoped it wouldn't cause her to limp too badly tomorrow. How would I explain that to Foxglove, or worst to Tammy? Gadget wondered.

They could hear music and again started to move in rhythm together, building to a crescendo that left them both hot, sweaty, and sated. Chip reached down to brush a lock of Gadget's hair away from where it had fallen loose across her face and almost poked himself in the eye as they broke free from each other, giggling at their inexperience.

"Wowie," Chip finally spoke out, "I didn't know what I was missing'… all the times I could of…."

"I suppose that means you enjoyed it" Gadget interrupted his musing, somewhat crossly. I hope that… macho jerk… doesn't now want to try this out with someone else before our wedding! 

"Yeah…" Chip answered with a tired grin. "I can't believe how good you felt… my love," he quietly added at the end.

"Jerk!" Gadget cried out as she playfully punched him in the side. Chip admitted he loved me! and she felt more than a little guilty now about her last thoughts.

"OUCH, what was that for?" Chip griped, rubbing his new bruise.

"That was for hurting me, you big oaf" Gadget reminded him "I'm going to be sore for a week!"

"I guess that means you don't want to do it again right now," Chip replied wistfully.

"Well… maybe," Gadget smirked. "Practice makes perfect, after all."

And when they started up again it was Gadget who took charge this time and Chip who followed her lead. The night wore on and the music played long before they thought to stop.

"I didn't realize it was so late." Chip wearily said, one hand scratching the back of his head, the other still resting gently but firmly around Gadget's backside.

"We should stop now, before someone comes home." Gadget answered tentatively, conscious of the weight of Chip's arm around her and not sure if she ever wanted that weight removed as she snuggled against his chest.

"What was that again?" Gadget asked as they finally pulled apart, "What we just did?"

"It's called a Waltz" Chip answered after checking in the dance guidebook again, "Next time, let's try the Tango!"

"Only if you promise NOT to stomp on my foot again!" Gadget replied fervently, "It's already sore enough!"

By Nuki Mouse, 8/26/05

Now everyone get his or her mind out of the gutter….


End file.
